Loyalty
by ChibiLeonKitty
Summary: After Nejis father died, he feels left out and alone and Itachi conforts him. After afew years, Itachi requests something from Neji. Will Neji do as asked? What's the price that neji will have to pay? ItaNeji, Yaoi, Lemon


Okay...this is like my first Lemon and my first Naruto story. The main problem with this story will most likely be the OOC but please, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don not own Naruto...

"Speaking"

'thoughts'

_"...you'll figure it out"_

* * *

It was yet another sunny day and, to a lonely young Hyuuga, it was mocking him. Mocking the loss of the only relation who payed any attention to him, the only person who showed any form of compassion. His father…the man they sacrificed to protect the head of their clan. The ungrateful bastard known as Hyuuga Hiashi. 

'Those bastards don't care he's gone, no ones upset. Am I to fall into the same fate as my father? Destined to have no one care for me the rest of my life, until well past my death?'

Though these thoughts were depressing, the young male didn't seem to care. His main goal was to escape the confines of his dark destiny bound to the main branch, but with the seal already branded into his forehead, he knew that this would be no easy feat. The first step to his developing plan was to escape the compound.

After taking a few minutes to time the movements of the guards, he managed to slip passed them and into the forest surrounding, not only the compound, but also the whole of Konoha.

Activating his Byakugan, he made sure no one trailed him and, as planned, no one had. 'It's not like they'll notice for awhile anyway.'

Phase two of his plan was to get out of Konoha…that is, if he could remember which way could get out the fastest. Sighing, he randomly chose a direction. 'This would be so much easier if my Byakugan could see further.' He thought sourly, as he continued to run.

It took about five minutes for him to spy anyone in his way. Almost immediately did he recognise the other as the prodigy of the Uchiha clan; Uchiha Itachi. Deciding it best if he wasn't caught by the ANBU officer, he stopped and hid behind a small shrub, as the other continued on with his training.

"Hiding there won't work." Came the cool, almost uncaring voice of the older male. "The question is, though, what is a Hyuuga such as yourself doing out of his compound?"

Pale lilac met obsidian as the younger boy walked slowly out into the open. "That's none of your business." Neji growled, as the thought of what the older male could do to him without a second hesitation remained close to his current train of thought.

Before the Hyuuga realised it, the Uchiha was standing in front of him. A hand already tugging on the bandages covering the curse seal on his forehead. With one final tug, the elder pulled the white fabric from the by and released it to the ground. His face containing the same indifference from before.

"Why would they hinder the growth of their own prodigy?" The dark eyed boy asked, as Neji lowered his gaze to the ground only to have it forced back up to meet with the dark orbs once more. "Is that what you're trying to escape from, little bird? A last ditch attempt to escape you cage?"

Having the Uchiha guess his plan within seconds of meeting scared the young Hyuuga, who started to struggle against the elders hold, but only cringed when the Uchiha tightened his grip on the bot chin. The next plan was to scream until either the Uchiha let go or someone else came.

It may have worked if Itachi, being at least a step ahead, pressed his lips against the innocent, soft ones of the coffee haired male. Effectively making the boys scream sound more like a pitiful squeak.

Shock and some other unnamed emotion froze his muscles and caused havoc in his stomach. Even when the Uchiha had released him, his body still would not move from its spot. It wasn't until a set of warm arms held him in a tight embrace did his body move. Shifting slightly, he blinked up in confusion while he tried to figure out the other motives.

Finally giving up on trying, he shifted a little more and relaxed his frame a little. "Uchiha-san, why are you doing this? I may be a prodigy much like you, but I don't possess anywhere close to the power and intelligence you have."

"Out of all the people in this god for saken village, there is only one person, aside from myself, who knows what its like to be locked inside a cage..." Itachi explained, as he began to run his fingers through the silky strands of the young child's hair. "…though your bars are a lot stronger than mine." The ANBU officer tightened his grip on the small body and placed a soft kiss on the green 'X'.

A sad smile made its way onto the young boys' lips, as he fully relaxed his frame. "You're only doing this because my fate is worse than yours."

"Prodigy's are allowed to be selfish sometimes." The other responded, not creasing the strokes through the boy's hair.

Once again, the raven haired male pressed his lips against the others. This time with a lot more force than the last. Not wanting the other to get the upper hand, the brunette haired boy pushed back with the seemingly innocent act he gathered he was partaking in. It was when the other ran his tongue along his bottom lip did he begin to suspect the movement may not have been for the best.

After several seconds, the older male came to the conclusion that the seven-year-old was not going to play his game, so decided to change tactics. Careful not to break the lip-lock, he bent down and moved his strong right arm under the Hyuugas tail bone and lifted him so they were level.

Careful not to drop the young boy, he moved his left hand to pull up the boys' shirt before touching his cool fingers against the warm skin of the Hyuugas back. As soon as the cold digits hit his skin, the younger gasped and unwillingly allowed the older entrance.

As he entered his warm wet appendage in to the younger's mouth, the teen couldn't help but released a moan. It was if he could taste the soft innocence and the sweet forbidden flavour in the warmth of the cavern. It was enough to send sparks of pleasure and excitement through his trained, toned body. The desire building when Neji's tongue shyly met his.

Skilfully, the elder prodigy began to make the boy react to soft touches and strokes of his tongue and hands within his mouth and over his back, sides and neck and only halted when the older moaned.

Breaking the kissed, he allowed the young boy to attempt to catch his breath and nuzzle into his high, dark collar. "Why? Why did you do that?" the child panted, clutching onto the martial on the Uchihas jacket.

"I thought it would be obvious. I wanted something, so I took it." The Uchiha replied boredly, placing the boy back down on the ground. "There's also the fact that when you become one of the strongest Shinobi in Konoha your hatred or infatuation toward me with affect you fighting. I'd pick the latter."

At that, the Uchiha prodigy began to walk away, leaving the young Hyuuga confused about what he was to do next. "Go home, little bird. You can meet me here at the same time next week. Got it?"

Neji nodded silently and watched as the other walked off.

As promised, he went home only to be punished for leaving the compound without permission, only to do it a week later on the same day and at the same time. After the fifth meeting, Neji had figured out how to escape the compound without anyone noticing as Itachi began to teach him different Jutsus and how best to use a kunai.

It was about half a year into these meetings that the Uchiha called them off, but not before he made the Hyuuga swear to do as he ordered when the time came. Though confused, the raven haired boy agreed. It became clear after the Uchiha slaughtered the rest of his clan.

After several years, the young Hyuuga grew and reached the rank of Jounin. The promise to the other pushed to the back of his mind and nearly forgotten along with the time they had spent together…

'Another mission complete…why do these seem to get easier?' A tall dark haired male asked himself as he jumped easily from tree to tree. 'I should be in Konoha by tonight.' Sighing, he didn't bother to activate his Kekki Genkai. It was really rather pointless to do so now. Though, he soon wished he had.

Jumping back, he barely avoided a kunai that embedded itself into the trunk of the tree he had previously been on. Immediately he regretted the move as a set of strong arms wrapped themselves around his upper body.

"It's good to see you again, little bird." A cool almost uncaring voice murmured into the shell of his ear. Using most of his will power he resists the shiver that threatens to run down his spine. "You remember our little deal don't you?"

Snarling, the boy began to fight against his captors hold. "Let go of me." Neji hissed, clawing at the hands holding him still. "I don't associate with criminals like you."

"It seems you're like your plans not going to work, Itachi." Another voice said. Amusement lacing his voice. Activating his blood line trait, he spotted the other member of Akatsuki standing in a tree observing the scene before him.

"Kisame, leave." The Uchiha snapped, not releasing his hold on the struggling, young Hyuuga. Snorting and muttering something under his breath, the blue skin male left. Spinning the younger around, he glared into the pale lilac eyes. "Now, you and I had a deal."

Neji froze as memories of the deal entered his mind, along with ones of the training and their first meeting. "Itachi…" He half muttered, half whispered. He was too taken aback with shock to bring himself to say anything else.

Once again, those soft, cool lips met his own. Automatically, he allowed entrance when the older male ran his warm tongue over the youngers' bottom lip. A moan unwillingly forming in the back of his throat.

Unlike the last time, the raven haired male was driven by lust as his hands travelled down the Hyuugas sides and dragging themselves up underneath the boys clothing. The cool pads of his of his figures sending shivers through the lithe frame.

Forcing the other roughly into the back of the tree, he broke the kiss and attacked the others neck line. Sucking and biting at places bound to be hidden by the white cloth that covered the boy torso.

"Itachi." Neji moaned, tilting his head to allow better access. Giving off his own moan of approval, the Uchiha began to remove the troublesome, breaking contact with the other briefly and tossing the item in a random direction.

Moving down, he began to play with the Hyuuga nipples. Enjoy the constant moans and shudders he caused the younger prodigy when he bit down on the hard nubs while twirling the other between his thumb and forefinger.

Once finished the task, he returned to the swollen lips, hungrily drinking in the familiar taste the Hyuuga offered. Quickly the desire for skin on skin contact became too much for the brunette, as he began to tug gently on the black, red clouded cloak that encased the elder's upper body.

Taking the hint, Itachi broke away from the other and pulled off the dark item of clothing along with the dark purple shirt he wore under it. Throwing them in the same general direction, he connected his lips with the young male once more. Their tongues fighting for domination over the other. In the end, the Hyuuga submitted to the missing Nin.

Slender pale fingers loosened raven strands from its tie while skilled fingers made their way down pale, virgin skin to the waist band of the dark pants. He turned his scarlet eyes back up to the pale lilac only to find them clouded over with the same need that filled his body.

With one shift movement, he yanked down the dark material, along with the silky black boxers. Neji let out a shuddering sigh as his erect member sprung free from its confines. The sigh quickly turned to a moan as the Uchiha gripped the length of flesh and squeezed.

Leaning forward, Itachi breathed into the shell of the Younger's ear. "Submit to me." He murmured, as the Hyuuga withered from the increased warmth that spread through his body.

Whimpering, the Hyuuga attempted to protest but only succussed in letting out a yelp as the Uchiha impatiently slid his thumb over the slit on already weeping cock. Finally giving in, he muttered out a barely coherent 'yes'.

'Just as I thought.' The Uchiha thought, smirking to himself. Holding three fingers up in front of the other male, he said one simple command. "Suck." The Hyuuga looked questioningly at the digits, but obeyed. Slowly, he began to coat them in his saliva before releasing them when they were completely covered.

Spinning the boy around so his chest was against the rough bark of the tree, he pressed his index finger into the brunette.

Squirming slightly, the Hyuuga attempted to get comfortable with the single digit and it was working…until a second was added one was inserted roughly. "Itachi…it hurts." He whimpered, as jolts of pain run up his spine while the fingers continued to stretch him.

Ignoring the Hyuuga prodigy, he shoved in the last digit and stretched his entrance a more. Slowly, he began to move them inside the boy until he scratched something within the boy that made him moan and arch his back into him.

The raven haired male smirked before he retracted his fingers before undoing his fly and placed his hard member at the puckered entrance. Not bothering to see if the brunette was ready or not, he thrust in. The force making the boy scream out in pain.

Waiting a couple of seconds, the Uchiha began to move once more. His pace slow, but he began to steadily pick up speed. Thrusting in deeper into the Hyuuga. Intoxicated by the scream of pleasure and pain that erupted from the younger's throat.

Finally, Neji came. His head thrown back in a silent scream. The walls contracting around the elder's dick. With several more thrusts, he came as well with a low growl. Pulling out of the Hyuuga, he allowed the smaller to fall against the trunk as they both panted.

Replacing his now soft member back within his trousers, he bent down behind the panting Hyuuga. "I want you to bring me Naruto. I don't really care how you do it, but do it within a month." He muttered, before standing back up and locating his discarded cloak and shirt.

With one final look at the Hyuuga, he disappeared leaving the Hyuuga to regain his composure by himself. Pushing himself back up, pain shot up his spine. Ignoring it, he moved on to find his lost garments lying on the ground nearby.

Slowly he collected them and replaced them onto his body. He decided that it would be best to clean up when he got home and hop like hell no one noticed him there until morning.

It was about midnight when he made it to his room in the Hyuuga compound. Sighing, he discarded his clothing and turned on the shower. As soon as it hit the right temperature, the brunch family member stood under the spray.

Echoed through his head as crimson orbs invaded his vision. Groaning, he washed himself down before stepping out and wrapping a towel around his waist. 

Re-entering his bedroom, he dried himself off and located another pair of boxers. Pulling them on, he rubbed the towel through his hair before throwing it over to meet the pile of clothes.

With one final sigh, he fell upon his bed. He body screaming as he pulled a set of blankets over himself. 'I guess I'm going to have to do this now.' He thought sleepily, before drifting off into much needed sleep.

It was two and a half weeks later that the Hyuuga had gone to the Hokage for a mission for both him and the blonde hair blue eyed male. At first the medic nin thought he was joking, but soon remembered that the Hyuuga did not joke.

Sighing, she agreed. As a Jounin, he was able to request people to go with him on different missions beyond reason. So, instead of giving the brunette one of the harder missions he usually received, he ended up with an escort mission.

Thanking the woman, he left without another word. Shaking off her confusion, Tsunade simply turned and glared at the paperwork which piled up on her desk.

Sighing, Neji knew that the remaining members of team Gai and also the remaining members of Team Kakashi were training together in one of the training grounds close by so began on his way toward it.

As he drew closer, he slowed his pace and jumped into a tree. Silently he watched the two teams battle each other. It seemed to be the two groups were on equal ground, but he wasn't fighting with his team now was he.

Sighing slightly, he sat on the brunch and waited for the group to finish. "I thought you were meant to be on a mission." A slightly muffled voice said. "Is there a reason for you top be hanging around here?"

"I'm waiting for you to finish so I can take Naruto with me." Neji replied, not needing to look to see that both of the Jounin were a little taken back. "It's only a B-rank escort mission to the village hidden in the sand. Besides, Hinata-sama still harbours feelings for him. It may be best for me to get to know him if I'm going to be related to him."

Silently he hoped that the last minute excuse would be good enough. When nothing more was said about it, he decided that he had passed. 'Now I just have to figure out how to get the demon to Itachi without anyone suspecting anything.'

Slowly growing bored with the combat between the two teams, the Hyuuga dropped from the tree and stood silently beside his sensei. The brunette preferred to be fighting rather than watching, but remained still.

Finally, someone other than the two Jounin noticed he was standing there, and with "Aren't you meant to be on a mission, Neji?" from his female team mate the whole training exercise came to a halt.

Noting that all eyes were on him, he launched into the same explanation he had said earlier…minus the thing about the younger Hyuuga like the demon vessel. If Naruto somehow came back after this mission he was not going to be any further involved in their relationship…but on that note, he would probably be dead because he helped out an S-rank criminal.

"We'll be leaving in an hour. Meet us at the main gate, don't be late." He explained to the blonde before disappearing. Leaving the group to either believe his excuse or not. He didn't really care at this point of time.

About an hour later, Neji had met his client. Her name was Kaira and she had short brown hair tied back in a tight pony tail. She also had dark blue eyes…which he only knew about because she also made it a point of fluttering her eyelashes at him.

Sighing, he had a feeling that this was going to a long mission. With both the blonde idiot and this…thing, he could tell that he was going to face a lot of trouble. Who knew that sluts could become delegates for the Kazekage?

Ten minutes later, the blonde idiot showed up. Shaking his head slightly, the Hyuuga prodigy began to walk off while the stupid squad got acquainted with each other.

'Things I do…why did I agree to do this?' Thoughts of that day a mere fortnight ago entered his mind, making him use all of his will power to hold down a blush which threatened to spill onto his cheeks.

"What are you losers doing? Hurry up already." He snapped, noticing that the duo weren't following him. Both seemed to jump and ran to catch up with him.

"Come on, Neji. It's not like we have a time limit." Naruto said falling into step with him. "Besides, Kaira is a cool person. If you talked to her for five minutes you'll see that. You never know, you may end up liking her."

'So little he doesn't know. But the question is; do I know what I'm doing?'

(AN: Because I'm a lazy person and this was meant to be a one shot, I'm going to skip most of the mission…well actually all of it)

Upon reaching the same place he had last met the elder prodigy, Neji slowed his pace and cautiously looked around with his Byakugan but found nothing. Giving a small sigh, he followed after the blonde haired boy.

"Hey Neji, your not checking me out are you?" The demon container asked, sending a glance back at the brunette.

"No…why would I do that?" He asked, confused by the blondes words_"…Bring me Naruto…"_ The brunette sigh again as the voice echoed in his head. He had done as asked. It had been a month, he had showed up where he had last seen Itachi but no one was there. 'He better not think I'm going back on his words because of his lateness. If he wants Naruto he can get him himself.'

Silence fell upon them once more. This time the air surrounding them less tense. 'Why was I obeying him anyway? Was it the lust I felt or feel for him? What the hell has Itachi done to me?' Once again hi thoughts were interrupted by a kunai embedding itself in the trunk of the tree he landed on.

Both Neji and Naruto halted on the bow of another tree and turned to face the Akatsuki members. "Little bird, thank you for bringing Naruto-kun to us." The shorter of the cloaked figurers purred, his eyes focused on the young prodigy.

"Neji, what are they talking about?" Naruto asked. A horrified look in his blue eyes as he figured out what the Uchiha meant. "No way! Neji would never do that!" He snapped back at the duo.

Guilt struck the Hyuuga full force. "Naruto…" He murmured, watching the angry blonde from the corner of his eye. "Maybe you should run while you still have a chance. I'll hold them off for now."

"Conspiring against your master now are you?" The blue skinned male mocked, drawing his sword. "You pet needs to learn his place, Itachi."

The Hyuuga flinched at the swordsman's words. 'So that's all I am…One sided love, if that's what you could call it.' Sighing, he looked toward the Uchiha for some kind of defence, but received none. Lowering his eyes to the ground, he let a small sigh.

This temporary lack of concentration from the Hyuuga was the opening the Uchiha was searching for. Using the body flicker technique he appeared suddenly behind the unsuspecting Hyuuga. A kunai placed swiftly against the Jounins' throat.

"I suggest you come with us Naruto-kun or this little bird will never fly." Itachi breath tickling his captives ear, sending light tremors through the slender frame. "I suggest you choose."

Blues widened as they watched the display before him, but he gave in. "Fine, just don't hurt Neji." He murmured allowing the shark man to attack chakra bonds to him. The blonde keeping his eyes locked with the weary pale ones.

As soon as the genin was tightly bound, the raven haired male released the brunette. "Did you really think I was going to kill Neji?" He asked the shocked blonde. "As soon as he frees himself from his cage he will come to me."

"Itachi, why do you say such things when I'm basically a toy to you?" Neji asked, turning his attention away from the demon to face the elder prodigy. "It's as your partner says, I'm a pet you want to train up so I obey your every command. What's the point?"

"I don't need a reason." He answered, as he moved forward to lock his lips in a passionate kiss. While the teenager was distracted, he dug a kunai into the boy's abdomen.

Gasping, Neji pulled back and put a hand to the stab wound. 'Why…?' A swift kick to the Hyuugas ribs sent him back into the truck of a tree. Cursing, he pushed himself up and fell into his stance, but as predicted by the Uchiha so many years ago, he couldn't fight back.

Seconds later, the Uchiha was in front him, a cool hand gripping his forearm tightly. A jolt of pain ran through his body as the bone was snapped in half.

The raven haired male grabbed the youngers chin and forced it to look into his eyes, sending the young brunette into a Genjutsu.

Soon Neji found himself wrapped within inverted colors of black, white and red. "What's going on?" He asked, looking around at the people crowded around him. Their faces showing hate, disgust and disappointment.

Slowly, voices containing hateful words entered his mind. The voices of his team-mates, family and other people from around Konoha. Though there was one voice that grabbed his attention and made him panic.

Neji gasped as the man's voice looped through the same speech again, adding more insults as it went. 

"No, please father. I didn't want to do it, please…forgive me." For the first time in many years, tears began to run down his cheeks. "I failed you, father…please, just kill me."

Finally the Genjutsu stopped, and Neji immediately fell to his knees unable to stop the flow of tears. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He murmured over and over.

Picking up the young boy by the front of his shirt, Itachi breathed lightly into the boy's ear. "Go home little bird." Before dropping him back down.

"Why aren't we killing him, Itachi?" Kisame asked, watching as his partner walked away from the Hyuuga. Knowing that he wasn't going to get an answer, he picked up the nine tail fox despite his protests and followed the Uchiha genius.

As soon as they had left, the Jounin picked himself up and began to make his way toward Konoha. Still murmuring the same sentence. His pale eyes not registering his surrounding as the numb thudding in his head, arm and stomach continued. Blood gushing out and leaving a bloody trail behind him.

Slowly the gates came into view and he made his way through them only to be stopped by his team mates. It was then that his sentence changed slightly. Before he blacked out.

_"I'm sorry…I never wanted this to happen…"_

_

* * *

_Well, I hope I didn't do too bad with this. Please review and tell me what I did wrong...or right. 

Oh, and if you want me to write a second part to this, tell me. I have an idea for a sequel...but I wont if no one tells me they want it.

Review please


End file.
